Texting Love
by yauksiei
Summary: Spiritshipping! summary is bad, maybe the story is better! "I love you" usually comes out in words or gestures. But for Johan and Judai, it comes in a text message. rated for mild language and violence. AU! Also, characters are accidently OOC...
1. Chapter 1: New Kid

OK this is a new fanfiction that I wrote. I thought about it while I was reading a fan fic on the site and just had to sit down and write it!!

Unfortunately, i will not be updating my stories for a little bit, i shall be on vacation to my grandparents' house! but when I come back, i will be updating my stories like crazy!

I hope you like this one, i tried to make it as good as possible! As usual, I do not own GX or its characters! Enjoy everyone!! SPIRITSHIPPING FOREVER!!

**Texting Love Chapter 1: New Kid******

*Johan's POV*

_Ring, ring, ring!__  
_  
Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! How could I let this happen?! The first day back from break and I'm late again! Yes, _again_. i'm always late for my classes some way or another. But today the teachers would be sooo mad at me! This was, what, my 10th time this month?

I sigh as i run into class finally. The teacher glares at me, and says,

"Nice of you to finally join us Mr. Andersen. Your seat if you will."

I nod, and sit down in the front. Since I've been late so many times this year, all of my teachers just think that its easier if I just sit up front so I don't "waste anymore of their time than necessary". Especially this one, Mrs. Ikeda. I swear, one more tardy and she'll come to my house and slit my throat!

As class began, I tried my best to pay attention, but suddenly my phone vibrates in my pocket. Thankfully, no one hears. I take it under my desk, and glance at it. Its from my friend Jim:

_Whts the reesinthis time?__  
_  
I quietly huff and glare next to me, but Jim just has a neutral face. I text back:

_i dnt know! im takng som books from mi lockr & thn the bel rngs!!__  
_  
I hear Jim's phone vibrate, and that's when the teacher looks.

"Mr. Cook, your phone!"

Jim sighs and hands her the phone. Doom crosses my mind. I just _know _she's gonna---

"Mr. Andersen, _your _phone please!" Mrs. Ikeda snaps. I sigh too and hand her my EnV2. Everytime one of my teachers catches Jim or one of my other friends texting, they always look at the contact that they are sending it too. Pretty much every time, its me. And now that I'm caught, I'm going to get---

"Detention for both of you! After school, my classroom!" Mrs. Ikeda announces. She puts our phones on her desk, and turns back to the board to continue the Math lesson that bores everyone to tears. Seriously, one girl actually whined before break that it was so dull she refused to come into class that day. Of course, she avoided getting caught, she just said at the beginning of class that she had to go to the bathroom. Mrs. Ikeda didn't even bother sending someone to get her, as Asuka was one of her prime students.

Finally, the bell rang for lunch. Everyone piled out, and Jim and I followed after getting our slips.

When we both finally got to lunch, we sat down at table 13. Its weird because no one else sits there but me, Jim, Asuka, Monjoume, Junko, Momoe, and O'Brien. But oh well.

"Let me guess: Detention for texting again?" O'Brien asked. I just nodded and sat down. i wasn't particularly hungry at the moment.

"Hey, don't look too down Johan! We're goin' in together!" Jim smiled like an idiot, but I whined,

"But Jim, this is like, my millionth detention this year! My parents are pissed already, what if they take away my technology for the rest of my life? Or worse, send me to another school?"

"Ah, they will be pissed," Asuka nodded, "But your parents aren't that cruel. Sure, they may take your phone away for a while, but that's probably all. They're too nice."

Junko nodded, "Totally! So no worries, kay?"

Momoe nodded too, "Yah, you're bringing me down!"

I just rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Just when I finished talking, the guidance counselor/nurse Ms. Ayukawa came in. With her was a boy our age. He had not so neat chocolate brown hair and an orange overlay on top. He had on a black tee shirt that had the word ZONED on it in big white letters. He also wore white pants and had on red sneakers.

"Geez, if that shirt was blue, he would look like America's flag," Momoe giggled. Junko nodded in agreement and giggled with her.

Ms. Ayukawa went to the front of the room, and turned on the microphone.

"Students," She called. Everyone turned. "We have a new pupil today. His name is Yuki Judai. Please give him a warm welcome." She smiled at the guy, Judai, and ushered him forward, turning the mic off and exiting. Everyone stared for a moment or two before going back to their previous conversation.

*Normal POV*

Judai gulped. Wow. This school had more students then he thought! How was he going to find a seat in here?

_Well, table 13 looks good... _But before he could move, a voice said,

"Hi!" Judai turned. In front of him was a short boy with light blue hair and glasses. He was smiling. "I'm Marufuji! You must be Judai! Its nice to meet you!"

"Uh, hi," Judai smiled a little bit.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Sho asked. Judai nodded eagerly, and followed him over to a table. It was Table 8. No one sat there but a huge dude with tan skin and crazy braided hair wrapped up in a bandana, and had on ripped jeans and a tee shirt with combat boots. There was also a girl with a yellow shirt and denum jeans with white sneakers. She had long dark blue hair and brown eyes.

"Kenzan, Rei, this is Judai!" Sho smiled. The two waved, and Judai waved back. Both he and Sho sat down.

"Hey guys look! They're looking at us!" The girl, Rei, nudged her head to Table 13. Judai looked along with the others to see the people all laughing at them. He read one of their lips. They said:

"Ha ha, that new kid is sitting with the dorks! I pity him!"

The girl had black hair up in a ponytail, and was wearing also jeans and a tee shirt.

"Who are they?" Judai asked when the groups turned back to each other.

"The popular kids. Majorly popular. They pretty much rule the juniors. A word of advice: Don't mess with them." The huge guy Kenzan sighed sadly, "We are known as the most unpopular, the polar opposites of those jerks. Everyone looks down on us and looks up to them."

"Wow. I had no idea this school was so biased," Judai blinked. His old school was nothing like this at all. Everyone was equal, and no one was popular or unpopular. It was the same level, no matter what grade you were in.

"Yeah well," Rei cut into his thoughts, "Johan isn't like that!"

"Johan?" Judai asked. Rei nodded and gestured to a teal haired kid who was talking to the guy with a cowboy hat next to him and said, "He is so kind! Yesterday, he actually came and helped me with my books!"

Judai couldn't answer. His mouth was open slightly, but it wouldn't say anything. Why?

Because he was staring at what he thought was the most gorgeus person he'd ever seen. Johan was tall, muscular, but not too much, and his dark gray band shirt and jeans fit him smugly, and his sneakers were black and cool looking. His eyes looked like beautiful emeralds, and his skin looked smooth and creamy and---

"Juuuuudddaaaiiii!!" Judai jumped and turned back to Sho. Thankfully, no one but his new friends noticed him staring at Johan.

"Sorry Sho. So, that's Johan?" Judai stole one last glance before turning back.

"Yeah, but he is impossible to talk to, all of his other friends are like steel walls," Kenzan shrugged, "Oh well, you can't always get what you want."

Judai blushed as Rei asked, "Wait, you're gay? That is so cool!!"

"Uh, yeah, sure...." The new student just cleared his throat nervously and went back to his lunch, unaware of a pair of eyes were watching him.

*Over at the popular table*

Johan could not stop staring at the brunette, Judai. He looked so cute, and his brown eyes made him all the more adorable. He subconsciously let out a dreamy sigh, his eyes far away in dreamland.

"Johan? Are you alright?" Jim asked. Johan didn't stir from his reverie. He just continued checking Judai out. Oh how he wished he could just take that new kid and----

"JOHAN!" Junko, Momoe, and Asuka all shouted in his ears. Johan blinked multiple times, and sat upright saying,

"What? Huh?"

"Do you have a little crush on the new kid?" Manjoume asked.

"Who, me? Pfft! Nooooooo!!!" Johan laughed nervously. The small laughter died away into a scared look. His friends were all staring at him with looks that bored into him, as if they were looking for the answer in his soul. "Ok fine! Maybe! Geez, would you just stop looking at me like that?!"

"Johan's got a crush! Johan's got a crush! And its on the new kid!" The girls sang. O'Brien and Monjoume laughed. Jim tried to hold it in, but a few chuckles escaped.

"I said maybe, not yes!" Johan pouted. But they continued, and finally he just groaned, "Ugggghh! I'm going to the bathroom!" He shot up and just strode out without telling the teacher. (He glared at him when he got back)

Meanwhile, Judai was getting up to go as well. He didn't know that Johan was going to.

When Judai came in, Johan was banging his head against the wall. BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Hey, you'll hurt your head!" Judai pulled him away, standing between Johan and the wall. When both realized who was in front of them, they blushed and turned away from each other, thinking,

_Oh my gosh its him!!__  
_  
When Johan and Judai finally regained composure, they turned back around and smiled nervously at each other.

"Uh, hi, I'm--" Judai started, but Johan finished.

"Y-yeah, you're Judai. Everyone in the whole grade knows now."

"Oh, that's just great...." Judai huffed, but shrugged, "whatever."

"I'm---" Johan started, but Judai finished this time,

"Johan Andersen. Yeah, my new friends talk about you all the time."

"They do?" Johan tilted his head to the side. Judai did it with him and giggled adorably. Johan blushed at the cuteness.

"Yeah, they do," The brunette smiled. Johan was about to say something when the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. "Oh, I'd better go." Judai started to leave, but Johan asked,

"Uh, what do you have n-next?"

"History. Not really looking forward to it. The teacher's name I think is Dr. Chronos."

"S-so do I! Why don't we um, go t-together?" Johan offered.

"R-really? Thanks, that would be great!" Immediatley after he was finished saying that he thought of how stupid he sounded. _Oh yeah, that would be great if an extremely hot guy like Johan went with you to class and have everyone staring at you!!!!__  
_  
But he and Johan went anyway.

And for once, Johan Andersen was not late for class.

Woohoo! First chapter is DONE! Now, i will be on vacation starting July 2nd! But I have to pack, so I will probably take the chance to update my Help! story. I hope you all liked this one! If I get somefeedback, I'll add on a new chapter, so please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment?

Yauksiei: Sorry for not updating everyone!! I was on vacation! But I'm back now, and my updates start with this story! Of course I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, I just own my OCs. And sorry if the characters are OOC, I really don't mean to put them that way!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll update as soon as I can!

Chapter 2: Parents and Punishment

TIME SKIP: AFTER SCHOOL

Everyone had gone home, except for those with detention. Meaning, Johan and Jim.

They walked down the hallway reluctantly to their math class, talking.

"So, I heard that you and the new kid really connected today," Jim commented. Johan blinked,

"Uh, yeah we did. We have a lot in common. Except for the detentions and stuff."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Johan. I overheard some teachers talking, they said that Judai would pretty much live in detention for sleeping in class, not doing homework, pulling pranks on the teachers, disrupting the class when he _was _awake, and also being late," Jim listed.

"Wow," Johan said," I feel sorry for him. His parents must have been really mad at him."

Jim nodded in agreement.

"WELL, YOU CERTAINLY TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME GETTING HERE! INSIDE!" A voice cried. Johan and Jim jumped about 6 feet in the air. Ms. Ikeda was at the classroom door, an angry look on her face. "NOW!" She yelled.

Fearing for their lives, both boys went into the classroom. They sat down, and Ms. Ikeda began:

"Now, you two know why you are here _again_. For texting in class! Now I must say, I am very disappointed in both of you! You two should know better than to do something like this! Now, I will be calling your parents about this. You will be here for the rest of the hour. And NO TALKING!" And with that, she stormed over the phone and dialed Jim's parents first.

Johan sighed. He really wasn't the type of person you would think would do this, and he wasn't. All he wanted to get in detention for was pranking people. But he never had the chance yet. He was a straight A student, but he still was either accidently late, or his friends texted him nonstop. He blamed himself though. He shouldn't have his phone on in class…Right? Right.

Ms. Ikeda started dialing Johan's parents now. The bluenette knew that he was in big trouble now. But his parents thought that he was like any other normal teenager: They would take his cell phone away, and he would pretend it meant so much to him, so that they would not touch his real treasure:

His Duel Monster cards. The Crystal Beasts were very precious to him, because he could see their spirits and talk to them. They were like his second family, and to have them taken away….now that was his real punishment. But as long as he kept up his little act, his parents would just take his phone away.

Ms. Ikeda hung up the phone, and sat down at her desk. She began writing things, checking her email, updating grades all that stuff. Johan and Jim remained silent the whole hour, not daring to speak. Their math teacher was not the most fun to hang around after school.

When the hour was up, Ms. Ikeda gave them their cell phones back, and they headed out of the classroom.

Jim's ride was waiting for him.

"Good luck mate," He said to Johan.

"Yeah, you too," Johan nodded, and Jim got into the car and sped away. Johan took his bike, and on the way home prepared himself for his parents.

--AT JOHAN'S HOUSE--

Johan got off of his bike and went into the house slower than usual. The feeling of imminent doom had put out his usually perky spark, and replaced it with a feeling of dread and depression.

"I'm home," He called out in a quiet voice.

"Johan, come into the living room please," His mother's voice called. Johan sighed quietly and put his stuff down and took off of his shoes. He entered the kitchen, and then the living room. Both of his parents were waiting for him on one couch, and his father gestured to the opposite one saying,

"Son, sit down. We would like to have a word with you."

Johan obeyed, and stared at the white carpet while his father began talking:

"We received a call from your math teacher, saying that you got a detention for texting in class."

The teen's eye twitched at his dad's already angry tone as he continued,

"And you were also late again as well. The question I have is this Johan. Why?"

Johan just bit his lip and began explaining quietly, "Well, my friends always text me, and I have no choice but to answer or else they will keep texting me."

"Ok, so really it is your friends' faults that you are in trouble, ok I understand that. But why not just turn your phone _off _during school?" His father asked.

Johan blinked. Yes, why didn't he turn it off? Wasn't he responsible enough to do something like that?

"I…I don't know, dad," He answered.

"You don't know," His father sighed in exasperation, "Of course you don't know. Every time I ask you something like this, you say that. Well now is the time to _know_, Andersen Johan!"

Ouch, the full name.

Now, it was Johan's mother's turn to speak up, "Johan, what your father is getting at is, we think that it is best to take your phone away for a while."

_Ok, just act as convincingly as possible, and they won't take away your cards! _Johan thought in a split second before FREAKING OUT.

"WHAT?! NO MOM, PLEASE!!" He shouted, standing up. His acting was very good, and his parents bought it all. He shouted and back talked for a while, before storming up to his room, congratulating himself on defending his real precious possession.

Speaking of his cards, he slammed the door to his room and locked it, blasting his stereo and sighing in relief. No one could hear him over the noise of the music he put on, so now he could look through his cards and talk to the spirits.

So, Johan went to his window seat, and opened up the top like a chest, and taking out the only item in there: His deck. He and his friends loved their decks way more than technology, so they dueled a lot, particularly on weekends at Jim's house, his house, or Asuka's. Occasionally they went to Monjoume's, but his brothers were such dicks that they only went there unless they really had to.

_**Rubi!! **_Ruby Carbuncle's happy tone sounded, and Johan smiled as she appeared on his shoulder, nudging it kindly.

"Hey Ruby!" He mouthed. He couldn't really expect her to hear him over his stereo.

Soon, the Crystal Beasts were all around him, looking at him with gratefulness.

_**Johan, **_Amethyst Cat said, _**Thank you for not letting us be taken away.**_

Johan smiled to say "You're welcome."

They all talked for a while, or, Johan mouthed his words, and heard the Gem Beasts' responses in the back of his head. They talked and talked until Johan had to go downstairs for dinner. He put the cards away with a happy goodbye, before going totally OOC and putting on his angsty teenager act. He stomped down to the table, and didn't talk to his parents. When he finished, and his parents said goodnight, he just growled,

"Yeah." And headed back up to his room. Thankfully, the teachers had only given a small amount of homework, since one, break was just over, and two, summer break was coming up in only 3 weeks. Crazy how the students were on break for a week and summer only being 3 weeks away, lucky them!

Johan got dressed into and tee shirt and boxer shorts, before turning doing his evening rituals. Then he hopped into bed, and shut the light off, closing his eyes.

His parents would have to try punishing him harder than that, because their son went to sleep with a small smile on his face.

Yauksiei: There you go! I hope it was ok! Next chapter may or may not have some fluffy moments between Judai and Johan! At least I hope it will be fluffy, I am not exactly a great writer as you can tell! So feel free to review, I'm going to update some more stories now!

Lizzie: It's about time you did!!


	3. Chapter 3: Relatives and Restrictions

Me: Alright, here is Chapter 3!! I hope you like it! You will get an insight on Judai's made up family! I don't own Gx of course, but I do own this plot idea and my OCs. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! *Hugs*

Now then, enjoy!

_**Chapter 3: Relatives and Restrictions**_

The next morning, after Johan was ready for school, he snagged his cards and slipped them into his bag. He knew his parents far too well. They would take something else away that was more important to him than his cell phone. And by the gods, they were _not _taking his cards!

He looked at the clock. _Awesome! I won't be late today! _He smiled and ran downstairs.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?" His mother called.

"No can't no time bye!!" Johan said quickly. Just because he thought he wasn't going to be late, didn't mean that he wouldn't have to rush to school. So, the bluenette jumped onto his bike, and rode off.

AT SCHOOL, HOMEROOM

Johan panted as he sat down. The bell rang the moment his butt hit the chair. He sighed in relief.

"Geez, someone rushed again," Asuka laughed.

"Hey, *pant* at least I *pant wasn't late!" Johan breathed with a smile. Asuka shrugged,

"Yes, that's true."

Johan calmed himself down, and his breathing returned to normal. When he had accomplished this, Asuka spoke again,

"Hey, you know that new kid is next to you."

Johan blinked, and looked over to what used to be an empty seat beside him. Sure enough, there was Judai, staring off into space.

"Judai?" He asked. Said boy jumped and realized who was next to him. Asuka noted that his cheeks went a little pink as he greeted,

"Hey, Johan. Sorry, I was kind of out of it."

"Don't worry, happens to me all the time," Johan laughed. They started talking about what they zoned about, when they zoned, and then the conversation somehow got to how scary Barbie was. (A/N: I have a sort of small fear of them. They just stare at you and smile like they will murder you in your sleep o.O)

Asuka giggled to herself and waited for the next bell to ring. As if on cue, it rang.

"So, what do you have next?" Johan asked.

"Uh," Judai looked at his schedule, "I have French."

Johan blinked and looked at his, "So do I! Let me see your schedule."

Judai handed it over. Their fingers brushed together and both of their faces got a pink tint.

"Wow," Johan compared their schedules, "We have every class together except I have advanced Geometry and you have basic math."

They unknowingly walked into French and stopped at the door.

"That's weird," Judai smiled, "Oh, but look--"

He leaned closer to Johan, making both faces a darker red, and pointed,

"We also have different classes at 7th period too. You have LA and I have Science."

Johan nodded nervously, "Y-yeah, you're right."

Everyone by now was staring at them. Except the teacher of course, he was sleeping, as he hadn't had his coffee yet. Drool came from his mouth as his pointy nose faced the ceiling, his mouth ajar.

Johan and Judai finally turned. "Hey," Johan said. Everyone turned back to opening their books to the page written on the board. But Johan starting laughing,

"The teacher looks hilarious!"

Judai saw and the two laughed as Johan took his seat and Judai sat next to him. Everyone did the work, except for Judai. He had his head on the desk, his hair covering his face.

"Judai?" Johan whispered. The whole class was silent as they listened.

"Yah?" Judai's head went up a little.

"Were you sleeping?"

"No!" Judai said quickly. That pretty much just told his new friend that he was. He pretended to do the work. The teacher finally woke up.

"OK CLASS!" He cried cheerfully. The class jumped, and some yelped a little. The teacher, let's call him Mr. Moring, smiled widely and continued yelling excitedly, "TODAY YOU WILL WORK ON THESE PAGES THE ENTIRE PERIOD! ALL UNCOMPLETED WORK MUST BE DONE FOR HOMEWORRRRRRRKK!!"

Johan had long since put in earplugs. He had learned to do this as the year progressed. But the others were not so fortunate. They covered their ears in vain. Judai whimpered, and Johan blushed again. He was too darn adorable!

_I barely know him though! Sure, we talked about things and I already know him, but I don't know him that much! Wait, what? Did that even make sense? _Johan thought, _Nevertheless! I only met him yesterday! I shouldn't like him that way already! And yet I do…KIND OF!_

Judai whined at the amount of work on the board, and Johan blushed harder,

_Ok, maybe a little more than 'kind of'….but still, I should keep my emotions to myself!_

The bluenette sighed and started working. Judai did as well, even though he didn't have a clue what the questions were saying. He never paid attention in class, people who knew him would know that no problem. He just scribbled down some random words that sounded like French and smiled.

"Done!" He whispered. Johan looked at him in surprise,

"Done?"

Judai nodded. Johan huffed and went back to work. But Judai had other ideas…

After he handed the work in, he looked around the classroom. Everyone was working. He asked if he could go to the bathroom. Mr. Moring said,

"OK!"

Judai nodded and rubbed his ear. _Geez, he is loud! But not as loud as I can be…._He smirked evilly and went to the office instead. The ladies were on break, and the principal was at lunch too. Judai chuckled and started his plan….

Back at French, Johan was starting to get a little worried. Judai hadn't come back for a while now. He blushed at his feelings. He was acting like…a worried _lover_. In Johan's head, he was thinking that Judai was being devoured by some sharks or something else drastic like that.

Suddenly, an announcement came on. The principal's voice sounded through the loudspeaker,

_"Johan Andersen, please report to the office at this time. I repeat, Johan Andersen please report to the office at this time."_

Johan blinked; was he in trouble?

Still, he went to the office to find….

Judai laughing as he came through the door.

"J-Judai? That was you?" he asked.

"Well, if I try, sometimes I can imitate voices if I've heard them long enough!" Judai giggled. Johan blushed as he realized they were alone. In a small room. And Judai was giggling so adorably….

_BAD JOHAN! BAD! _Johan shook his head to rid himself of the images.

"Uh, Johan are you okay?" Judai blinked.

"Uh-huh!" Came the answer in a nervous laugh.

"Uh, okay?" Judai shrugged, and went back to the loud speaker. He pushed the button and said in his principal voice,

_"Would Jim Cook please come to the office at this time, I repeat Jim Cook."_

Soon, Jim came in.

"What the--?" The Aussie stared in surprise.

Johan chuckled as Judai laughed.

They forgot to turn the loudspeaker off. The students laughed and the principal charged into the office.

Judai got a detention, but Johan and Jim were cleared since they had no part in it.

AFTER SCHOOL, AFTER JUDAI'S DETENTION, JUDAI'S HOUSE

Judai sighed as his mother ranted on and on about how he said he wasn't going to do anything bad in his current school, and how furious she was.

But when she sighed and said, "I have already called the family to come and stay", Judai leapt up and started begging,

"PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT! I WOULD RATHER BE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!! PLEAAAAASE!!"

Judai mother sighed again, "I'm sorry Judai, but maybe this will be a good thing. It will teach you not to do things like this at school like your last one! And besides, I'm grounding you anyway. No cards for a week."

"WHAT?!?!?!!?!" Judai cried. He loved his Duel Monster cards! He would always talk to their spirits! While his snobby relatives were here, who was going to be there?!

An image of Johan flashed in his mind, and Judai blushed. His mother noticed this and asked,

"Judai? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Anyway, hand over your cards," His mother held out her hand and Judai sighed and gave them to her. He snatched his bag and stomped up the stairs, hearing his mother call after him, "Make sure your room is…somewhat clean!" His mother knew her son. Judai couldn't be organized for anything. He could only get his room to a point where you could see some of the floor. Little tiny spots, like specks. But it was better than what he had before.

Judai sighed and began "cleaning". He thought about his relatives and whined in annoyance.

Here is a little family background for his dad's side:

SNOBBY, ANNOYING, MEAN.

Ever since Judai's dad died, they were mean to his son. They blamed Judai for his death, because his dad had gotten run over by a truck because he was getting something for Judai out in the street. And, they looked at Judai as a shame to their family for getting into so much trouble in school.

There was his cousin Jamal, who was the biggest ass of them all. He had red hair, the color of Judai's on top. He thought that he was so cool, and always back talked people but never got in trouble because his parents said he was an "angel just expressing what he thought".

That reminded Judai of Jamal's mother and father: Clarisse and Akihiko Yuki. Whenever Judai was nice to them, they would insult him and say, "Don't talk back to us!" They were _horrible_.

But his mother only said that those three would come over at the dinner table, so Judai was thankful. But still, those three were still complete assholes.

"Now," Judai's mother said, "Along with the confiscation of your cards, no TV for a week."

"What?" Judai whined.

"Two weeks. Want to go for three?"

Judai stayed silent. Geez! No cards for a week! No TV for two! Plus three assholes were coming! He started eating faster than his usual inhaling his food, if that was possible, and finally just excused himself. He took care of his dishes, and went upstairs. He screamed into a pillow. Why was his mother so cruel to him?! Now, he could live without TV, sure, but without his cards with those people around, he was done for. They were staying for the week too! The whole time without talking to the spirits!! His father had that gift too; he told his mother about it, so she would just say to the cards to not talk to Judai!

Could this week get any worse?

Judai continued to scream in his pillow. Who would he talk to? Who would he whine and complain to? He didn't have any friends back at his old school, because no one wanted to hang out with the guy who practically lived in detention.

Then Johan flashed in his mind again, making his cheeks red. But then his other friends did too, and the blush died down.

_Yes, I have Shou, Kenzan, and Rei! If my prank had a chance to be completed today, then they would have been called too, and I would explain to them the real prank I had been planning!!_

Judai finally stopped screaming, and got ready for bed. He did his routine for nighttime, and did his homework. He didn't want to do it, but he was afraid that if he didn't, his mother would convince the three assholes to stay for another week. He tried as best he could, even though he zoned out in pretty much every class. But before and after, he was fine.

_Maybe because Johan was talking to me…_ Judai blushed at his thought, _U-uh, well, I had other friends at Science and Math too! Especially Rei, who wouldn't stop talking! Yeah!_

Judai sighed and went to bed. He turned off the light, and felt a loneliness that he didn't feel often. With his cards gone, and the spirits too, he found it eerily quiet without their presence. He sighed again, and tried to get to sleep.

When his alarm clock struck 12 am, he was finally snoring away.

THE NEXT MORNING, HOMEROOM

Judai sighed as he crashed his head against his desk, ready to fall asleep. He didn't get much of it last night; he kept waking up from nightmares about Jamal ripping his cards and coming after him with a chainsaw and Barney and the Teletubbies joined forces with Jamal too. He shuddered as he remembered. (A/N: Yeah, Teletubbies and Barney kind of scare me too…not as much as Barbie does though)

Johan looked at him with a worried look. "Judai?"

Judai groaned in response.

"Are you ok?"

Silence.

"Judai?"

Then he heard soft snoring and shook his head. From what he heard from Jim--who pretty much stalked the poor brunette--there was no way of waking him up. So he turned to Asuka and the two started talking.

When Judai and Johan were walking to French, both heard a voice:

"Hey Judai! Miss me?"

Judai froze. He turned and gasped in horror,

"What are _you _doing here?!"

Me: Oooh, a cliffy! Now, I will put up a new chapter MAYBE Tuesday. It depends. Hurry up and review please! If I get at least THREE reviews, I will update! Bye for now!!


	4. Chapter 4: You're Not Cool!

Me: Ok people, I got my three reviews in less than 10 minutes! Thanks to all of you, and I hope you like this chapter too! I do not own GX, I do own this plot idea and my OCs. Enjoy everyone!!

START!

_**Chapter 3: You're Not Cool!**_

Last time:

_They both heard a voice:_

_"Hello Judai. Miss me?"_

_Judai froze. He turned and gasped in horror,_

_"What are you doing here?"_

Now, here we go:

"What are _you _doing here?"

Johan stared at the guy in front of them. He looked to be about his and Judai's age, and he wore some weird get up as if he was trying to be all cool (A/N: just picture some dude wearing some weird outfit) and he had the same color hair as Judai had on the top, the light red/brown. His light green-brown eyes were full of mischief and hatred as he looked at Judai.

"Jamal," Judai said.

"That's right Judai," Jamal smirked, "Your mom and my parents decided to transfer me here while I'm staying at your house."

Judai squeaked in fear. How could his mother do this to him?!

"Judai, who is that?" Johan asked.

"He's my cousin, Jamal," Judai whispered.

Jamal's smirk widened, "And who is this guy?"

Judai sighed, "This is…Jesse."

Johan looked at Judai, "But--"

"Your name is Jesse," Judai said through grit teeth, "Isn't it?"

Johan nodded quickly, "Yup! I'm Jesse! Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, whatever," Jamal said, "So, who are the popular people around here?"

"Oi!" Jim came trotting over to them. He saw Jamal and asked, "Who's this?"

"Judai's cousin, Jamal," Johan gestured, "Judai introduced us. Right Judai?"

"Yup! I think Jamal will like Jesse here!" Judai smiled. Jim was about to say that Jesse wasn't Johan's name, but the bluenette shot him a look and Jim nodded,

"Oh, that's great! Anyway, uh I'm Tim," Jim waved.

"Whatever," Jamal scoffed in a "cool" tone. Judai sighed,

"Come on, we have to get to French," Jim went to his class mouthing to Johan that he would tell him what he was going to say later.

Jamal followed Judai and Johan down the hall.

"I asked you a question earlier," Jamal said rudely, "I expect an answer."

"Jesse, Tim, Jamie, Monique, Amy, Mark, and Austin are the popular people," Judai mumbled.

"Don't talk to me in that tone! You don't have the right!" Jamal said, and his eyes widened, "So wait, this dude is popular?"

"Jesse" nodded, "Yeah, I am." _That explains so much! _He thought as he remembered all of the stares, and whispers and everything. Yes, "Jesse" didn't know that he was popular until that moment. But he was as dense as Judai at times like this, so who could blame him?

Jamal pushed Judai aside and started talking to him, "So ah, you wanna like, hang out after school?" He had this weird tone and he had a hand on Johan's shoulder.

Johan blinked, "Huh?"

"You know, to look at the chicks," Jamal gestured to the girls walking the halls. He pointed to one and said, "I'd give her a 9.5!"

Johan looked at the ground and nodded, "Yeah, one problem."

"What is it?" Jamal asked.

Johan looked him square in the eye and said, "I'm gay."

Jamal's eyes widened, "What?"

Judai leaned over, "Yeah, what?"

Johan nodded again, "It's true, I'm gay. And I don't rate girls. That's just sick. Listen _Jamal_," Johan shrugged off Jamal's hand, "If you're trying to look cool and everything, stop. Please. You are one, embarrassing yourself, and two, you're being unnecessarily annoying. Now Judai here," Johan dragged Judai up beside him, "Is my friend, making him popular too. And if you ever say something mean to him, or do something mean to him, I will personally make sure your ass is kicked. Understand?"

Jamal was speechless. Johan dragged Judai away and they entered French just as the bell rang.

"Judai," Johan whispered in Judai's ear, making the brunette blush, "Get your friends and sit with me today at lunch, ok?"

Judai nodded, "Thanks Johan."

Johan smiled and the two took their seats. Jamal was introduced to the class and Johan whispered to Junko next to him,

"This guy is a total freak. He tries to be cool, but really he's just a jerk."

Junko nodded, "Got it."

"Oh, and one more thing you should know," Johan said, "He thinks your name is Jamie. I didn't want him to know your real name, or else he might stalk you or something."

"Thanks," Junko nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

"And he thinks I'm Jesse," Johan added.

"Anything else?" Junko asked.

"Jim is Tim, O'Brien is Austin, Monjoume is Mark, Asuka is Amy, Momoe is Monique, and that's it."

"Ok."

They weren't caught, which was beyond everyone who heard.

AT LUNCH

By the time 2nd period was over, everyone in the grade knew Jamal and what he was. So when he pretty much strutted into the cafeteria, everyone turned their heads away. Jamal growled. This was all that freak Jesse's fault! His friends and him passed on what he looked like too!

Judai and his friends sat with Johan and his. Everyone was shocked that the unpopulars were with the populars. But no one came forward and asked why, even if it was okay.

Jamal came over to the table, and asked,

"Hey, can I sit here?"

Before anyone could answer, Jamal sat down and said, "Cool thanks."

Asuka looked at the others who had the same looks that just screamed: What a jerk!

Johan decided to strike up a conversation, "So, I heard that you got a new phone _Amy_."

Asuka smiled, "Yeah, it's the same one you have _Jesse_, only in red."

"Cool," Jamal interrupted, "I got one, a Sidekick."

Johan nodded, "Uh, ok." He turned back to the others, "What about you guys?"

They all shook their heads.

"I got a skateboard last week," Judai shrugged, "I know it's not a phone, but I like it."

The others nodded again. Johan and Judai kept nodding and soon it turned to rhythmic head bobbing. They laughed,

"This is fun!"

The others nodded, and Jamal laughed extra loud and did it too. Judai and Johan stopped and a quiet settled onto the table as they all stared at Jamal, who stopped as well. They went back to talking.

LATER (again)

The popular kids were being stalked by Jamal. Wherever they went, he went. It was creepy, and everyone was freaked out.

After school, Johan was happy to not be late to any of his classes and got no detentions.

"Finally!!" He cried happily, "I mean, I didn't get detentions every day of course, but still!"

Jim patted him on the back, "Good job mate."

"Yeah," Asuka giggled.

Jamal nodded, "Yeah man, great job!"

Johan nodded slowly, "Uh, yeah." (A/N: Wow, that's a lot of yeahs! Here's another one!)

"Yeah, so," Judai began, (A/N: Yeah!) "I'll see you all tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" (A/N: It never stops!!) They all said.

Jamal nodded, "Yeah, come on Judai!" He put an arm around Judai's shoulders. Johan growled and, without thinking, tugged Judai to his chest instead, away from Jamal. Judai blushed heavily, and squeaked,

"J-Jo--Jesse?"

Johan realized their position and blushed redder than a tomato, "Uh, g-gomen Judai!"

Jamal stared, as well as the others. Johan cleared his throat and grabbed his bike,

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow guys! Bye!" Johan rode off at top speed, still red in the face. _OH MY GOD, WHAT DID I JUST DO?!! _He thought.

Meanwhile, Judai grabbed his skateboard and said, "See you guys!" He smiled, and they just shrugged and waved as the brunette rode away. Jamal looked back at them,

"So, you guys want a ride?" He asked. He pointed to a Corvette, "Drove it down here myself."

Asuka blinked, "That's your car?"

Jamal nodded with a smile, "Yeah! C'mon baby, I'll take you home!"

Monjoume twitched, "That's my girlfriend you're talking to."

Jamal's eyes widened and his smile faded, "U-uh…"

"Come on you guys," O'Brien said, "Don't we have our own cars?"

Shou sighed, "My mom is coming…"

Jim nodded, "Yeah, mine says I'm not responsible enough."

The two jumped into rants about their moms. Rei and Kenzan were already walking with the others with cars and got into theirs, driving off. Jamal went into his dejectedly. When the doors were locked and he was driving to Judai's, he muttered in an icy tone,

"No one messes with Jamal Yuki and gets away with it…Looks like Judai is going to have to be…replaced…" He smirked as a plan formed, "Judai, prepared to be knocked out of the picture."

(A/N: OK, I'll be nice to you faithful readers, and continue on!)

The next day at lunch, Jamal asked Judai if he could come with him. The others and Judai himself didn't feel comfortable with this, but Judai went anyways.

AT THE BATHROOM

Jamal smirked and pushed Judai into a stall and locked it. Judai gasped,

"W-what are you--" Judai didn't get to finish, because he was knocked unconscious.

LATER

Johan was panicking. Jamal and Judai weren't back yet, and it was after 7th period!

He went to the bathroom, to find Jamal gone. But when he found Judai he gasped and screamed,

"OH MY GOD! JUDAI!"

His yell was heard by nearby classrooms, and the teachers came in. They gasped too.

Judai lay on the bathroom floor. He had passed out a while ago. His body was covered with bruises and cuts, and his nose bled horribly. His ankle was twisted at an odd angle, and to top it all off, the poor brunette had two huge black eyes.

"Get him to the nurse _now_!" One of the teachers said. Johan volunteered to carry him, and told the teachers he would take care of it. They nodded, and went back to their classrooms.

AT THE NURSE

"Ayukawa-sensei! Please help!" Johan pleaded. The nurse turned and gasped. She nodded,

"Lay him on the bed."

Johan was pushed out of the room and was sent back to class. Jamal was in that class too.

"Are you alright mate? You're pale," Jim said.

"Judai…he…" Johan shook his head, not wanting to finish. He forced himself to though, "I…found him on the bathroom floor, and he is in bad shape, really bad. And…" He turned to Jamal and glared harshly, "I think I know who did it."

The entire class glared at Jamal.

"I didn't do nothin'!" The red head denied.

Johan didn't buy it, and neither did anyone else. Everyone had already seen Jamal's little acts trying to be cool, and they were starting to really get annoyed with him.

LATER (again) AFTER SCHOOL

Judai was sent home early, and Johan and his friends cornered Jamal after school. Judai had said to the nurse that Jamal was the one who did that to him, and Johan found out.

"So, you forgot what I said yesterday, huh? About doing something bad to Judai?" Johan growled through gritted teeth. His friends glared too. Jamal was raising his hands in defense,

"Hey listen, I didn't do anything! Judai was lying! Come on!"

Johan's fists clenched, "YOU'RE LYING!" He spat, "As I told you before: YOU. ARE. NOT. COOL. Did you honestly think that beating Judai up like that was going to earn you respect around here?"

He started ranting and ranting about how Jamal sucked and how he was a jerk and yelled at the authoress for creating him. When he was finally done, he panted,

"Now go home, apologize to Judai, and if I find out you didn't, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" And with that, he took his bike and rode away. The others did too, this time Jim and Shou got rides from their friends.

Jamal growled and climbed into his car. As he rode home, he smirked once again.

"Fine then Jesse, you want to play it like that? Go ahead…" He chuckled evilly, "Because I have my own tricks…"

Me: Ok, I'm ending it here so that you all can read! See you next time, and I'll update as soon as I can!!


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

Me: Alright ppl! This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers! You guys are AWESOME! You all can thank Spiritshipper-SuzaEuphy09 for asking me to update again tonight! If you all ask for immediate update right after a chapter is posted, I will gladly do it!

ALSO!

Disclaim: I don't own GX people. Otherwise, this fanfiction would be on there.

Claimer: I DO own my OCs and this plot idea.

And, the ideas for Jamal's ass kicking and pranking came from Azul Angel1251596! Thanks for the ideas and your reviews! That goes for all of my reviewers too!

Now then, let's get started!!!!

_**Chapter 5: Revenge**_

Judai was out the next day. Johan swore revenge against Jamal, and he and his friends talked about ways to humiliate him.

But Jamal also had an idea of his own…and he put it to action the next morning. He went to the counselor and said,

"Jesse threatened me."

"Jesse? Who is that?" The counselor asked. Let's call her Mary…Poppins. Yes, Mary Poppins.

Jamal blinked, "You've never heard of Jesse?"

"No, I have not." Mary inwardly scowled at the boy. How dare he do such a mean thing to his own cousin? She liked Judai, and knew that he never did anything wrong! So that one prank on his second day was a little bad. So what? He was still sweet.

Jamal growled and just went out. His plan had failed. He sighed and walked out.

Meanwhile…

"So, are we clear?" Johan asked. Jim nodded, smirking evilly,

"Oh yeah. You bet. I'll start working on it right now," O'Brien walked away. The teacher knew what those kids were doing and let the guy leave. He also thought that Jamal deserved it!

LATER AFTER SCHOOL

Shou luckily had to bring his video camera that day for a project. He brought it out, and had a clear tape put in. He and the others followed Jamal down the hallway and out the door.

His face was _priceless_.

"MY CAR!!" He shrieked.

His Corvette was painted hot pink, and the windows were also painted black. The words, I'M A BARBIE GIRL were spray painted in red on the hood. (A/N: The Barbie girl thing was my idea) Everyone laughed. The whole school was rushing out now, and they were all laughing at him. Then Johan walked up and said to him,

"Hey Jamal!"

Jamal turned and got a huge punch in the face.

"That's for hurting Judai, you son of a bitch!" Johan walked off, and pretty soon Jamal was getting punches from every student that was outside at the moment. Oh yes, the whole school had heard of Jamal and what he did. And they all thought he deserved it!

Shou taped every moment. He finally gave the camera to Jim and gave him a surprisingly strong smack too.

"Yeah, go Shou!" Jim yelled in approval, and handed the small one the camera again.

THAT NIGHT

Jamal was so moody, and his parents were not too happy about the car.

But what they all didn't know was that Johan had unknowingly slipped in some hair dye into Jamal's shampoo while he was visiting Judai.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jamal burst into the school and everyone immediately started laughing.

Jamal's hair was now lime green.

He stormed into homeroom and yelled,

"I KNOW THAT IT WAS YOU JESSE!"

Everyone looked at Jamal, puzzled.

"There's no Jesse here," Johan said to him, "Are you sure you're at the right class?"

Jamal growled and slapped Johan across the face. Everyone gasped.

"Ohhh, you _really _shouldn't have done that…" Johan rubbed his cheek, got up, and….

LATER

Johan sighed, "Check out your locker later. You'll find quite the surprise there."

Jamal was just as bad as Judai now. But not even the teacher did anything for a little while. He said,

"Well Mr. Yuki, I must say, you did deserve it. But, I suppose we have to get the nurse."

EVEN LATER

Jamal was now limping on crutches with bandages and everything. He went to his locker and opened it.

"AHHH!!" He screeched like a girl as a huge tarantula crawled out of his locker. (A/N: Ok, that was my idea. And the videotaping too.)

Shou was filming it all again. He laughed,

"Nice scream!"

Jamal would have run after him, but he was in a bad state at the moment…

EVEN LATER AFTER SCHOOL

Jamal limped out and waited for his mom. Everyone was about to leave, when they started looking at the entrance of the school, and laughed.

"Dude, that's messed up," One guy said to Jamal. Jamal turned around and gasped.

A thong was hanging on the wall, and a huge banner was next to it with a big arrow pointing to it that said,

_JAMAL WEARS THONGS!!! XD _(A/N: Yeah, also my idea XD)

Jamal was horrified. His mother chose that time to get there. Her eyes widened and she looked at her son,

"Jamal, get in the car now please. I would like to speak with you."

Shou was once again taping it all.

FRIDAY LAST PERIOD

Judai was back and Johan was there to help him with his stuff. Shou was in Judai's math class, so he was there to help too.

Then came final period.

Johan smirked as the principal came on. He was chuckling,

_"S-students and teachers! Ah ha ha ha ha! P-please turn your c-channel to 18! Bwah, ha ha ha ha ha!!"_

The teachers did, and a video came on. Words faded in:

_Revenge on Jamal_

It showed Jamal's car prank first. Afterwards, new words slid in,

_Jamal's a Barbie girl!_

Judai blushed as he heard Johan punch Jamal and say, _"That's for hurting Judai!"_

The entire school laughed and Jamal hid his face as it continued on to the hair.

_Jamal's a lime! _The words were captioned under Jamal's angry form. Shou taped the part where he screamed about Jesse, the fight, everything. Afterwards, more words popped up:

_How does it feel now Jamal? That's what you did to Judai!_

Judai smiled and looked over at Johan and Asuka.

"Thanks you guys."

"Oh, it's not done yet," Johan smirked. Judai blinked and looked back at the screen.

Sure enough, the locker scene was now up.

Everyone laughed at Jamal's girly shriek.

The words said after,

_And here is another reason we feel enforces the fact that Jamal very well may be a girl…._

They filmed the banner.

Even the teachers and principal were laughing their asses off. One actually fell on the floor. The counselor did a victory dance.

Jamal was more than humiliated then. Finally, the credits went. Everyone applauded the video and gave Judai and his friends high fives.

After the credits though, it showed Johan, Jim, O'Brien, and Shou on the screen.

"We hoped you all enjoyed our video," Shou smiled.

"And Jamal, we would like to say that we are..." Jim began, and the camera suddenly turned to O'Brien, who continued,

"Only sorry about the fact that you were too easy to prank."

Everyone laughed.

Then Johan came up.

"And Jamal, my name is _Johan_." He listed the proper names of his friends and finished off with, "And now I shall warn you. Your parents have now realized that their so called little angel is a spawn of Satan." (A/N: The last sentence was all Azul Angel!)

Jamal gasped.

"You are going to most likely be sent off to some remote island and forced to watch Barney and Teletubbies, and play with Barbies. That shouldn't be too hard for you, since you are a Barbie girl."

Everyone laughed.

"And now, I will hand it over to the master minds behind these pranks, Lizzie Ikeda and Ami Hikari!"

Two girls came into view. One had fair-pale skin, long waist length deep brown hair and green eyes that had gold around the pupils. She had on a short sleeve black tee shirt that said BAD EGG and had a broken egg on the bottom. She was wearing simple jeans and black boots. She was Lizzie. The other also had dark brown hair and had dark blue eyes with purple flecks. She was Ami.

"Hey guys!" Lizzie greeted.

"You all never knew about them because we called them and never gave them the credit they deserved," Jim said.

"Yeah, I actually made the pranks up off the top of my head," Ami smiled.

"I actually had to pull a miracle and think," Lizzie shrugged.

"Now girls, who made up which prank?" Johan asked.

"I made up the car, the hair, and everyone punching Jamal and beating him up!" Ami smiled and drank some Mountain Dew, since she preferred it over coffee.

"I came up with the locker, the videotaping, and the banner," Lizzie added.

Jamal groaned. He wished he could prank them back! But he didn't even know them!

"And Jamal, if you're thinking of pranking us back, you don't even know us!" Lizzie commented, as if reading his mind.

"And plus," Ami added, "We would prank your sorry ass back!"

Everyone laughed again. Finally, Johan came back on,

"Wonderful ladies. So Jamal, we leave you with one final message…" Johan zoomed the camera out to see another banner held by the others and the girls too. It said:

_WE KNOW YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS BEATRICE_

Everyone laughed again and again.

Then the words said:

_THE END_

Everyone clapped hard. Every single faculty member, even the principal, was applauding and whistling.

Judai hugged Johan, and both blushed. He and Asuka hugged too.

After school, everyone was giving Johan and his friends high fives and smiles. They also gave messages and shout outs to Ami and Lizzie.

AT THE YUKI HOUSE

Jamal went into the door, and Judai's mother and Jamal's parents were waiting for him.

The ranting started as soon as Jamal sat down. Then it was Judai's mother, then Jamal's father. It started with his mother.

And ended with Judai. The adults let the boy cuss as much as he wanted. Judai yelled about how Jamal was a conceited ass and that he was not cool, and more things….many more things…

"Now, I have a punishment for you," Jamal's mother said, "We all think it best that, because you have been lying to us this whole time, that you will become Judai's butler for the rest of our stay, which has been lengthened to another week. AND--" She held up a hand as Jamal began to protest, "When we get home, pack up your suitcase. You are going to a very sophisticated school known as boot camp."

"WHAT?!" Jamal yelled.

"QUIET! UPSTAIRS! NOW!"

Jamal was about to go up by his crutches, when his father yelled,

"OH YOUR ANKLE ISN'T BROKEN! GIVE ME THOSE!"

It was true, Jamal was faking it. He was quite capable of being Judai's butler. And so he stormed up the stairs.

Judai inwardly smirked. This was going to be one hell of a week…

Me: And there you have it! Revenge on Jamal! Wee! Now, Lizzie was me, and Ami was Azul Angel. I thought it would be good to put her into this one because she helped me a lot with this! So thanks a lot! And enjoy your Mountain Dew XD!

Please review and see you next chapter!!


	6. Chapter 6: A Very Happy Birthday

Me: Wow, this is the 5th chapter I have written for this story in one night! It is 2:15 am, and I am as hyper as hell! WHOOHOO! I am ready to write one more chapter! OR MORE! In this chapter, Johan has his phone back and Judai has his cards back! So yay! Now, here we go!

Disclaim: No, I don't own GX…im getting a little tired of writing that…but whatever

Claimer: I still own my OCs and the plot.

Enjoy!

START!

_**Chapter 6: A Very Happy Birthday**_

It was Monday, and Jamal was really starting to hate his life. It was all thanks to Johan and his friends! He refused to blame it on himself, since that was what really got him into trouble. He was expelled from the school, so now he had to clean Judai's room…ha ha.

Meanwhile, at school, it was Johan's birthday. The bluenette got presents from his friends and some random students, which he reluctantly accepted. He really didn't want anything, but everyone forced him to.

But Judai didn't know. Until him and Johan were walking down the hallway to lunch and Johan said,

"Geez, I hate my birthday. Everyone got me stuff." He huffed as he loaded the presents into his locker.

"It's your birthday?!" Judai exclaimed.

"Judai, you didn't know, it's ok," Johan assured him. But the brunette still freaked out.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" He continued to yell and freak out when finally…

Johan pinned him up against the lockers, "JUDAI! It's ok! I didn't want anything anyway!"

Judai blushed deeply and Johan did too as he realized their position. He backed off, and cleared his throat,

"Anyway, let's go to lunch."

AT THE END OF THE DAY

Judai sighed as he sat in his last period next to Johan. He was still depressed about not getting Johan anything. No matter how many times his friend said it was no big deal, it was a big deal to him.

He took out his phone and played a game on it. The teacher didn't care what they did; it was the end of the lesson anyhow.

Johan smiled and took out his phone, saying,

"Hey, what's your number?"

Judai smiled too and they exchanged numbers. They started to text, even though they were right next to each other.

Johan: Hi!

Judai: Hi!

Johan: I'm sitting next to you XD

Judai: So am I! XD

They texted about various things, until finally, they're conversation was about cookies, and how chocolate is great!

The bell rang, and by that time, Judai knew just what to give Johan.

It was a big one though, a _very _big one.

So big, that it comes next chapter!!

Review please! I'll start the next one now!! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Texting Love

Me: Ok, here is the next chapter! Now, this is the big one!!!

Disclaim: No, I don't own GX.

Claim: Yes, I do own my OCs and this plot!

Enjoy! START!

_**Chapter 7: Texting Love**_

Judai took a deep breath and opened his phone. This was his big birthday present for Johan.

He would reveal his feelings to the bluenette through a text message.

Taking another breath, he began texting.

Meanwhile, Johan ate in silence while his friends talked. His phone vibrated. He looked around to see that the coast was clear, and opened his phone to view it. It was from Judai:

_Hey, I decided to give you a present now. It's not much, but oh well._

_Johan, I have only known you for a week, but I still can't help the fact that I love you._

Johan's eyes widened and he blushed. He read on:

_Im in the br rite now, & I undrstnd if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I just thot tht I shood at leest let u no how I feel._

_3 Judai_

Johan smiled as he hit the reply button.

Judai got the message and nervously opened it.

_Judai I lovd u frm the momnt I set eyes on u. Im comng to wher u r._

_3 Johan_

Judai blushed and shut his phone. He could already hear Johan's footsteps. His breathing hitched, and his heart began to race. He saw Johan's boots beneath the stall, and came out.

"So you--" Judai was about to say more, but Johan's lips suddenly silenced his in a passionate kiss. Judai was completely caught off guard, and he blushed so hard that he started turning purple. He kissed back though, savoring the feeling of Johan's lips massaging his.

His blush was actually able to deepen, as Johan's tongue ran along Judai's lips, asking for entrance. Judai's eyes squeezed tighter shut as he parted his lips to allow him in. He couldn't help but moan weakly and wrap his arms around Johan's neck as they played tonsil hockey, which Johan won and mapped out Judai's mouth. The bluenette held Judai tighter against his body as he got the reaction.

But of course, everyone needs to breathe. So Johan and Judai were forced to separate.

"W-wow…" Judai breathed.

"Yeah," was all Johan could say. Their foreheads touched, and they were all smiles.

They kissed again and again. It was at the end of lunch and they were walking out of the bathroom when Johan asked,

"Hey Judai, do you want to go out this Saturday?"

Judai blushed again, "U-uh-huh."

Johan laughed and kissed his cheek before fully coming out of the bathroom and heading off to history with his new boyfriend.

Me: Alright then! Next chapter is the date and a plot twist that I created! Review please!


	8. Chapter 8: Date and a Plot Twist

Me: Holy shit, I am on a roll tonight! Or this morning, since it is 3:18 am! But I am still so hyper I decided to write another chapter to this story! I dnt own GX, or _Saw V._ I own the plot and my OCs though.

ENJOY!

START!

_**Chapter 8: Date and a Plot Twist**_

It was Saturday, and Judai couldn't be more nervous and excited. His date was in just an hour, and he was freaking out like a girl deciding on what to wear. He took a deep breath and looked. He groaned in exasperation. What was he going to do?!

Finally, a solution came to him:

_I need a woman's touch._

He took out his cell phone and dialed Rei's number.

"Hello?" Rei's voice said.

"Hey Rei!" Judai greeted, "I need your help."

"Ok, what is it?" She asked.

"Well…"

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Johan took a deep breath and knocked on Judai's door. Judai's mother opened it.

"Oh hello, you must be Johan!" She smiled, "Come on in and wait. Judai is still getting ready."

Johan nodded and smiled back. He sat down on a bench in the main room and took in his surroundings.

The main room had two doorways, leading off to the kitchen, which was by Johan on his right and across from that the dining room. There was an elegant staircase that led up to a landing and above Johan to a hallway. It smelled of fresh fruit, and Johan thought he also smelled some vanilla too. It blended in nicely with the fruit smell and Johan enjoyed it.

"Judai!" Judai's mother called, "Johan's here!"

"HE IS?!" Judai's voice was alarmed.

"Hey Judai," Johan called.

"H-hey Johan! I'll be right down!"

"Ok."

"Can I get you something Johan?" Judai's mother asked.

"No thank you," Johan smiled, making the woman blush.

"Sorry I took so long!" Judai sighed as he trotted down the stairs. Johan blushed now.

Judai was wearing a black shirt with a tuxedo design on the front and black pants that were a little tight. He wore white sneakers with it.

"Come on," He held out his hand, and Johan took it as they exited the house.

As they walked, Judai blushed as he saw Johan staring at him, looking him up and down.

"D-do you not like it?" Judai asked.

"Judai, it is perfectly fine it's just…" Johan sighed, "You look so great I can't stop staring."

Judai blushed, "Y-you too."

Johan blushed as well. He was wearing a white shirt with a king of hearts card covered the front, and said on the back in big black letters, KING OF HEARTS. It was short sleeved, so Judai could see Johan's muscles. (A/N: Eye candy! XD) His boyfriend also wore jeans, since it was a little chilly out, and black sneakers.

"So uh, where do we go f-first?" Judai asked.

"I was thinking the movies," Johan smiled, "We could go see _Saw V_." (A/N: I know it's been out for a while, but oh well)

"W-what?" Judai squeaked.

Johan smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be right there."

Judai then saw why Johan wanted to see a horror movie. "Smooth move Johan. Real smooth."

"Gee thanks!" Johan smiled, "But we're still seeing it! Come on!"

"No!"

Too late, Judai was already being dragged by the wrist.

AT THE MOVIES

Judai was already scared. Johan smiled and put his arm around him.

During the movie, Judai screamed with the audience a lot. Johan smirked in triumph as Judai hid in his chest for pretty much the whole movie.

Yes, this was going to be a nice first date.

AFTER THE MOVIE

Judai was shivering in fear and when Johan put an arm around him again, he jumped.

"Judai, it was just a movie," Johan smiled reassuringly. Judai nodded, but still looked scared.

They went to a fast food restaurant and had burgers. (A/N: Make it any restaurant you want)

They talked for a while.

"So, then when I finally get home," Judai continued, "My parents don't even give me a chance to explain, and I end up being grounded for a week."

"Wow, that really sucks," Johan shook his head, "And it wasn't even your fault!"

"I know!" Judai sighed, "Thanks for listening. Everyone zones out when I tell them something like this."

"I don't mind," Johan smiled, "So, having fun?"

"Other than the fact I just saw a movie that scared me shitless, I'm having a great time, yeah!" Judai smiled back, "So, what next?"

"Um, well I thought that we could go to the park."

"Ok!"

They paid for the food and went to the park, which was a huge field and had a big lake. The moonlight was reflecting off of the water, and it looked--

"Beautiful," Judai whispered. Yes, exactly that.

"Yeah, I totally agree."

Judai blushed when he saw that Johan was looking at him instead of the lake. "T-thanks."

Johan smiled again and leaned in. Judai's breath caught as he was kissed gently for a moment and they separated. Judai slowly opened his eyes and hugged the other, smiling,

"Thanks for taking me out like this Johan."

"No problem Judai," Johan said softly back, returning the hug.

"What time is it?" Judai asked.

"Uh…" Johan checked his watched, "9:47."

Judai nodded, "I have until ten."

Johan sighed, "Want to start going back soon?"

"Not yet…just a little longer. Please." Judai snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace, earning a wider smile from the other.

Three minutes later though, Johan decided that they needed to go in order to get Judai home in time.

"Come on Judai," He whispered and began walking back. Judai reluctantly followed.

At Judai's house, the two stood at the front door awkwardly.

"Well, I had a really good time," Judai smiled.

"I did too."

"So…um…I'll see you at school?"

"Y-yeah."

Judai nodded and opened his door, "Uh, bye!"

"See yah!" Johan said. Judai closed the door and Johan began to walk away when suddenly he stopped and turned around. He walked back up the steps just as Judai was opening the door again. Both blushed but kissed one last time anyway. They sighed in content, and broke away slowly.

"Good night," Judai whispered.

"Night," Johan whispered back. They smiled at each other and Johan walked away. Judai lingered at the door and finally closed it.

SUNDAY

Judai slept in a little later than usual. He woke up and saw that it was 12:30. (A/N: I wake up at noon all the time when it's not a school day)

He sighed and went into the shower. He remembered last night and a blush formed once more on his cheeks as he closed his eyes and smiled softly in content.

_That was probably the best night of my life_, He thought, _maybe I should call him later. But I don't want to seem too eager. Do I? Well, maybe tonight. Yeah._

After he showered he dressed in a simple tee shirt and jeans. He did his morning rituals, went downstairs to the kitchen and poured some cereal. His aunt and mother were watching soap operas and his uncle was pretending to watch in the living room. Jamal was sitting next to him.

"Good afternoon sleepy head," Jamal snickered. Judai shrugged,

"I always wake up at noon or past on weekends and holidays. Deal with it."

"You seem snappy today."

"I'm only snappy right now because _you're _talking to me."

"Yeah well talking to you isn't the best way to spend my time either." Jamal stood and walked up the stairs to the guest room he stayed in. Judai finished his cereal and sighed. He told his mom that he was going out, and went outside. He grabbed his skateboard and decided to ride around for a little bit. He rode down the street and to the placed he and Johan went on their date the previous night.

He stopped at the park. He picked up his skate board and sat on a bench. His cell phone vibrated and he picked it up. It was…

Shou. (A/N: Ha! Did you think it was Johan?)

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi!" Shou's voice was bright and perky, "Look to your right."

Judai did and saw Shou, Kenzan, and Rei were all waving. He smiled and waved back. He went over to them.

"Hey guys!" He was greeted by "Hi"s.

"So, what are you doing today?" Shou asked.

"Nothing," Judai shrugged.

"Well, now you're doing something!" Rei smiled, "Hanging out with us!"

Judai laughed, "Ok."

Kenzan led the way as the group talked and laughed, walking around the area. Somehow, at around 3:00, they ended up at the park again.

"That's weird," Kenzan laughed, "We ended up where we started!"

Judai nodded.

"Judai?" A voice made Judai snap to attention. His eyes widened.

"C-Chase?!" He exclaimed.

"Long time no see," Chase smiled. He was tall, a little taller than Judai, and had jet black hair and stunning brown eyes. He had on a white shirt that had short black sleeves and tan shorts and brown sandals.

"Judai, who is he?" Rei asked.

"Everyone, this is Chase," Judai said, "My ex-boyfriend."

Me: Oooh, Judai's ex is back in town! I wonder what will happen next!! Oh yeah, I already know, I'm the writer! XD anyway, that is all for tonight, or this morning, since it's now 4:32 am. Haha, and I'm still awake! But I'm going to try and get some sleep, since my friends coming over this evening and I want to be awake!

Review please and see you all next chapter!!


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy

Me: Wow everyone thanks so much for reviewing! Since I have a free day and my friend is not coming until 6:30 tonight, I will gladly put up this chapter and maybe a couple more today!

Now where we left off, Chase, Judai's ex boyfriend came into the story! What will happen next you all wonder?

Well, this is where we find out! And you guys get to read about a jealous Johan.

Disclaim: For the last time, I DO NOT OWN GX!

Claim: I own this plot idea and my OCs.

Enjoy everyone!

START!

_**Chapter 9: Jealousy**_

Shou, Kenzan, and Rei were silent as Judai took a deep breath and said,

"Wow, I really didn't expect you to be here Chase. What are you doing here?"

Chase's smile widened, "Well my mom was transferred here for work, so we moved in last night. I saw you today just next door riding out. That's a nice skateboard."

"Uh, thanks. WAIT," Judai's eyes widened, "You live _next door_?"

Chase nodded.

"As in, right next to my house?"

Another nod.

"Like, you can visit anytime you want?"

Nod.

_SHIT! What if Johan comes over and then Chase does too?!!?!_ Judai thought frantically.

"Uh, I have to uh, go call someone. I'll be right back," He whipped out his cell phone and dialed his home phone.

His mother answered, "Yes Judai? Is something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me Chase was moving next door?"

"CHASE IS MOVING NEXT DOOR?!?!" Judai had to hold the phone arm's length away from his face. It was a good thing even his mother's yelling didn't reach Chase's ears. He brought the phone back and said,

"Yes! Mom, what do I do? What if Johan's over and Chase comes too?" Judai whined.

"Ok sweetheart, don't panic. Whenever Chase comes to the door, I will answer it and say that you're busy, ok?"

"Thank you mom."

"No problem. Now you better get home."

"Why?"

"Johan's here."

"WHAT?! I'm coming!" Judai hung up the phone and ran back over to his skateboard.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rei pouted.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go bye!" Judai said quickly and rode as fast as he could to his house.

AT JUDAI'S HOUSE

Judai panted as he picked up his skateboard and put it in the small garage. He went inside and saw Johan in the kitchen. "Hey Johan!" He panted.

"Whoa, uh hey Judai," Johan laughed as he walked over, "Sorry I didn't call you, but my parents said that they needed me out of the house for something. I have no idea what but I don't think I want to know…"

"It's ok."

Johan suddenly took out his phone and started texting.

Judai's phone vibrated.

Johan: _That's not true I just really missed you ___

Judai blushed and texted back,

_I missed you too. But Johan I really have to tell you something. Can we talk up in my room?_

Johan nodded and they went upstairs. Jamal glared in their direction but it went unnoticed.

IN JUDAI'S ROOM

"So, what is it?" Johan asked as Judai closed the door.

"Uh, well," Judai took a breath and just said it: "My ex boyfriend just moved next door."

Johan blinked, "Your ex?"

Judai nodded, "Yeah. His name is Chase. He may look like he does, but he's really just a heartless dick. So, if he's over while you're over, or if you meet him, yeah just know that we're just friends, ok?"

His current boyfriend nodded, "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. Ok."

Judai sighed in relief and bounced next to him on the bed, "So, what do you want to do?"

Johan shrugged, "I have until 6."

"Wow, three hours with you."

"Well, you did spend three hours with me last night too."

"That's true."

"So, do you want to go to the---"

Judai's mother's voice reached their ears,

"I'm sorry Chase, but Judai isn't available right now."

Judai gasped, "Damn it! That's him!"

Johan chuckled, "I think he's coming upstairs."

Sure enough, footsteps sounded. They were right outside Judai's door. That was when Johan did the unexpected.

Right as the knob turned, Johan pinned Judai on the bed and started kissing him. Judai gasped, but then realized what he was trying to do, and closed his eyes and kissed back, pulling Johan closer.

Chase walked in and his eyes widened. "J-Judai?"

The couple pretended not to notice and kept their lips glued together. Johan turned the kiss into a French one and Judai moaned a little.

But still Chase didn't go away. Instead, he ripped them apart. "JUDAI!"

"Huh?" Judai sat up in a daze.

"Ow, I think I hit my head on the wall," Johan rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

"Are you ok?" Judai asked. He nodded,

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bruise."

Chase decided to talk then, "Yuki Judai, I demand an explanation!"

Judai looked at him, "Oh, hey Chase. I'm sorry, what was that?"

Chase repeated his question.

"I don't believe that he is obligated to answer to his ex," Johan said.

"That's true," Judai pointed to Johan for a second before putting his hand down, "So, what is it?"

"I was just about to ask if you wanted to get back together, but here I see this guy," He pointed to Johan, (A/N: Everyone's pointing at him! *points*) "All over you on your bed! Now, as your ex, I have a right to know what is going on, so you better tell me now!"

Judai sighed, "Alright, alright."

Chase put his hand down and Judai just told him,

"Johan is my current boyfriend. Satisfied?"

Chase blinked, "You've already moved on?"

Judai nodded, "Yes I did. I thought it would have been hard but, then I realized what a _dick _you were, and got over it before I moved here."

Johan looked at the brunette, "Wait, who broke up with who?"

"I broke up with him," Chase said. Now it was Johan's turn to blink.

"Y-you did?"

"Don't worry Johan, I'm completely over it," Judai told him reassuringly, "I have you, and that's all I want."

Johan smiled, "Ok."

Chase growled, "And to think that I was going to give you another chance!"

"Chase," Judai pointed to the door, "GET OUT."

Chase twitched but, muttering to himself, went out of the room and shut the door. Judai sighed in relief. Johan laughed,

"Well, he's quite the character, isn't he?"

Judai nodded, "Yes, an annoying one. Now, where were we?"

Johan thought, "Hmm, I think I was making out with you."

"Right."

It was silent for a little while. About five minutes later though, Judai pulled Johan back into a kiss.

MONDAY AT LUNCH

Judai was sitting at his regular seat and talking with his friends.

"Hey Judai, where did you get that charm?" Jim pointed to the charm necklace around Judai's neck.

"Oh, my ex gave it to me. As much as I'd like to take it off, I promised him that I would always wear it, and I never break a promise."

Johan twitched unnoticeably.

Chase walked by and noticed the charm, "Oh, you still wearing that, huh?"

Judai rolled his eyes, "Chase, the only reason I am, is because I promised."

Chase huffed, "Well, today after school I'm coming over and getting my stuff back. And everything I gave you."

"Fine. I'd love to have my stuff back too. Especially my jacket."

Chase nodded, "Fine."

"Fine!"

Chase held out his hand, "Then give me the charm back."

Judai gladly took it off and gave it to him. He walked away, and Judai pounded his fist on the table, saying,

"God I hate that jerk!"

Monjoume muttered to O'Brien, "And they're supposed to be friends?"

Johan remained silent for the rest of the period.

AFTER LUNCH IN HISTORY

"We have a new student!" Dr. Chronos announced, "His name is Chase Seal." (A/N: I know, bad name)

Judai stiffened as Chase came in. All of the girls swooned at the sight of him. Johan twitched. He had been doing that a lot all day.

Chase took his seat…

Right next to Judai.

Johan: *Twitch twitch*

AFTER SCHOOL

It turned out that Chase had every afternoon class with Judai. And the brunette was none too happy about this. Because he had both Science and Math in his afternoon classes. And Johan wasn't in those with him. Oh goodie…

Johan saw them talking. He eavesdropped.

"So, in order for you to pick up your stuff, you have to come over because I'm not bringing them," Chase said.

"Well same goes for you!" Judai shot back, "So come on, and let's get this over with!"

Johan twitched again.

LATER AT JUDAI'S HOUSE

"Well there's your stuff, and I already picked mine up, so go on, get out of here," Judai said, gesturing to the door.

"Judai," Chase sighed, "I know you don't like me, but I still like you."

"Then why did you break up with me in the first place?" Judai asked.

"Because…I didn't feel like I deserved someone as sweet and beautiful as you."

Judai blushed, "W-well, I have a new boyfriend now, and I like him much more than I ever liked you."

Chase smiled, "Judai, I know that you still have feelings for me. Buried deep in there."

Judai growled, "I do not! Now GO!"

Chase sighed again, "Fine, but…can I have one last kiss?"

Judai twitched, "Fine, but no more than 5 seconds!"

He pulled Chase into a kiss.

……

It had been five seconds, and Judai was still holding on. He forgot how kissing Chase actually felt…He had his arms around the black haired boy's neck, and moaned weakly as their lips ground against each other.

Johan chose that moment to walk in the room.

Me: Muahaha! A cliff hanger! And this time, I'm going to torture you! Because my friend is coming much sooner and I have to clean my room! I'm so sorry! Expect the new chapter MAYBE tonight, REALLY late so if you really want to read the next chapter, stay up late tonight! Review please! If I get at least FOUR reviews, I will update tonight!


	10. Chapter 10: But I!

ME: Ok everyone! This is a very important chapter!

Last time, Judai was being an idiot and agreed to give Chase one last kiss. But that kiss turned into old feelings resurfacing and Judai ended up kissing back!! WAH! So I think I have tortured you long enough, let's get this started!

I DO NOT OWN GX I OWN THE PLOT AND MY OCS!

START!

_**Chapter 10: But I!**_

Johan gasped. Tears sprang to his eyes. Judai broke away from Chase, and looked at Johan, "Johan, I can explain!"

But the bluenette was already running out of the house. Judai ran after him,

"JOHAN!!"

AT THE PARK

Johan collapsed onto a bench and started crying. _I KNEW IT! _He thought, _I JUST KNEW IT!_

Judai came running after him, "Johan!"

Johan just hid his face in his hands and continued crying. He couldn't help it! Even if he had only gone out with Judai once, he still really, really liked him, maybe even _loved _him. He had never felt this way about anyone, but now those feelings were crushed into tiny bits.

Judai sat down beside him, "Johan, it's not what you think--"

"NOT WHAT I THINK?! JUDAI, YOU KISSED HIM! Y-you even…moaned for him…." Johan sniffed.

"Johan, I still--"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!"

"But Johan--"

"NO!"

"BUT I--"

"NO!" Johan repeated. He stood quickly and yelled the heartbreaking words:

"WE ARE THROUGH!"

Me: Yeah, sorry for the shortness!! Next chapter up tonight! If you stay up late, you will read it when it just comes out! See you all later!


	11. Chapter 11: Solution

ME: ok, now then you guys should thank my friend for letting me write two more chapters and helping me out! Now then, let's get things started!

I don't own GX, just this story plot and my OCs.

START!

_**Chapter 11: Solution**_

The next day, Tuesday, Johan didn't talk to Judai, no matter how hard the brunette would try.

At lunch, Judai would plead and beg for Johan to talk to him. But the bluenette resisted, and never answered him.

Finally, Judai gave up by last period. What was the point? Johan obviously wasn't going to answer him. Not even his text messages were working. He had to get him back!

He gasped, "I got it!"

Johan looked at him suspiciously as he rode off on his bike. Judai grabbed his skateboard and went ahead of him, saying,

"See yah tomorrow Johan!"

Johan didn't answer of course.

THE NEXT DAY

Judai sighed as he trudged into homeroom. He figured out that his plan was not going to work. He wanted to write a poem for Johan, but he didn't know how to write a good poem!!

So he spent the day trying to think (A/N: miracles do happen sometimes XD) of a good poem for Johan. Keyword try. He failed miserably.

Finally, at lunch, he just sat there and didn't eat much, which was worrying those around him. Even Johan was a little scared for him, no matter how hard he tried not to be.

By the end of the day, Judai's friends were asking loads of questions. Like if he was feeling alright and stuff. But he wouldn't answer.

Jim went up to Johan and said, "Hey, you gotta make up with Judai."

Johan sighed and shook his head, "Jim, he obviously still has feelings for Chase…I should just let them be."

Jim groaned, "Are you really that dense?"

Johan looked at him confusedly, "What are you talking about?"

Jim took Johan's shirt and shook the bluenette, saying, "He freaking loves you DAMN IT! GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER AND GO MAKE UP WITH HIM! DEAR GOD!!"

Johan was released, and fell to the floor. But he was wearing a black shirt anyway, so it didn't matter. Jim stormed away and yelled, "HI!" nearly killing poor Shou.

Meanwhile, Johan sighed and looked over at Judai. Chase was going over to him, and the bluenette eavesdropped again. But he didn't hear much over Jim's yelling. When the Aussie started yelling, it would take him about 10 minutes before his voice returned to normal.

Chase began, "So, now that Johan's gone--"

"I'M FINE!"

"You know?" Chase finished.

"Ugh, listen Chase, I--"

"WHEN I YELL I CAN'T STOP FOR 10 MINUTES!"

"--Johan."

Johan blinked. It was about him?

Chase sighed, "Well, then--"

"I CAN'T STOP YELLING!!!"

Judai smiled as he read the paper Chase gave him, "Thanks."

Johan's eyes narrowed in hatred towards Chase. He walked up in between them and was about to walk over to the still yelling Jim and everyone else, when Judai called his name. He didn't get an answer of course, but suddenly the brunette was right in front of Johan, who jumped in surprise.

"Johan," Judai took a deep breath, "I know you won't answer me or say anything back, but I just wanted to say that…even though we have been dating for only 2 days, and Chase came into the picture and ruined everything, I want you to know that…while I was kissing him, I thought he was you."

Johan blinked in surprise, "R-really?"

Judai suddenly brought his lips to Johan's in a tender kiss. At first, the bluenette didn't respond. But then he repeated Judai's words in his head, and responded fully and held him close when they broke. He whispered,

"I'm choosing to trust you. But if you do something like this again I will never forgive you. Ok?"

Judai smiled and nodded. Chase's note was in his pocket. It said:

_I just want you to be happy. Johan's a lucky guy._

_Chase_

Jim suddenly yelled, "YYYYEEEESSS!!" He broke the couple apart accidently.

"Jim, shut up please," Johan sighed.

Me: Yeah, a little humor, and now they're ok again! Wee! Sorry for the short chapters lately, but next one is another date! Woot! I'll update soon, ok?


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

Me: Hey you guys…sorry for not updating when I said I would, my friend wore me out and I was too tired…but I'm here now! And since I am feeling under the weather today, I will write the FINAL CHAPTER to this story. Yes, this is the final chapter, the Epilogue. I don't own GX, but I do own this plot and my OCs.

Enjoy!

_**Epilogue: Proposal**_

A man walked into a restaurant. His emerald eyes and teal hair made him stand out among the other individuals there. But he wasn't paying attention to them. He went over to a corner in the place and where another man with brown hair sat.

"Hey," He greeted with a smile.

"Hey," The blue haired one smiled back, and sat down, "I was surprised to get a call from you after all these years. How long has it been now?"

"About 10 years," The other shrugged, "I guess I just wanted to see how you were. What have you been up to?"

"Well," The bluenette began, "Jim and I have been hanging out a lot. Not like that," He added quickly, "He was in town just yesterday. He only had a week, but to me that's a long time now. So, he went back to his digs."

"So, he's doing what he always wanted to," The brunette nodded, "That's good. But Johan, I asked about you, not him."

Johan laughed, "Sorry. I haven't been doing much. But what about you, Judai?"

Judai sighed, "I've been thinking about things. I got a job and all."

"Oh? And what have you been thinking about?"

Judai looked up at him and smiled again, "You."

Johan blushed, "R-really?"

"Johan, you remember, way back in high school, when we were separated because my mom got a job?"

Johan sighed sadly, "Like it was yesterday."

"Well, now nothing can separate us," Judai's smile widened.

"Yes, that is true," Johan nodded.

A waiter came and took their orders, and left.

"So, after this, I want to show you something," Judai said.

"Ok."

After they finished eating and paid for their food, Johan followed Judai to the same park they went to on their first date.

"You remember this place?" Judai asked softly.

"Yeah," Johan smiled, "I held you like this…"

Johan hugged Judai gently, just as he did when they were 17. Judai smiled again too, and returned it.

"Well, Johan, when I came back here, this is the first place I went to," He whispered, "And I remembered the time we had together. How happy we were…that's when I realized I wanted to have that feeling for the rest of my life."

Johan blinked as Judai reached into his pocket for something. He saw a small box and his eyes widened.

"Oh, Judai…" He breathed as the top opened to reveal a ring.

"Johan, will you marry me?" Judai asked.

Johan just kissed him and put the ring on. When they broke, he whispered,

"You bet I will."

Me: Awww! Sorry for such a short chapter, but oh well. At least it's a happy ending, right? Well, I hope you all enjoyed this story, and who knows? If there is a popular demand, I will write a sequel. Or maybe there is already a first chapter written? Who knows, right? Review please!


End file.
